רגע לפני שגומרים
by thekingoftheworld
Summary: פרד, ג'ורג', לי ואדי יעשו הכל כדי לאבד את בתולהים. חודש לפני הלימודים הם מתערבים על מי ישכב עם מישהי ראשון. סיפור מצחיק. דומה לamerican pie חח


**רגע לפני שגומרים**

פאנדום: הארי פוטר

ז'אנר: הומור, רומנטי.

שיפ: אתם תגלו כבר לא?

ספויילרים: אין.

דירוג: R לקללות רבות וסקס.

תקציר: פרד, ג'ורג', לי ואדי רחוקים בחודש וחצי מסיום הלימודים. רגע לפני שהם גומרים הם רוצים לסיים את הוגוורטס בטעם טוב ולאבד את בתוליהם. האם יצליחו? איזה מכשולים יעמדו בדרכיהם?

טיזר: "תשמעו רגע, בואו נעשה מין ברית, התערבות, לא משנה איך תקראו לזה. יש רק עוד חודש וחצי עד סיום הלימודים, כבר סיימנו ללמוד, אנחנו רק צריכים להשתחרר מכאן. אבל מה? נשתחרר מהבית ספר הזונה הזה בתולים? זה אחד הדברים הכי גרועים לעשות. אנחנו ממש רגע לפני שאנחנו גומרים את הוגוורטס, אנחנו לא נישארים בתולים יותר!"

תודה לתומר שעזר לי לחשוב על רעיונות לפיק וכמובן לסרט "אמריקן פאי" ממנו נילקח הרעיון.

ושוב תודה לתומר, שביטא לי את הפיק!

פרולוג-

"אווו... כן!"

אישה בתוך מגזין שפלג גופה העליון היה חשוף עלתה וירדה בתוך התמונה, כאשר היא גנחה בשקט.

את העיתון החזיקו ידיים עם כמה נקודות חן, שהובילו לפרצוף שובב. נמשים כיסו כמעט את כולו ועיניו החומות - בהירות בלטו בגלל הניגוד של צבעם לשיערו, שהיה ג'ינג'י בוער כאש. לידו ישב נער, שניראה בידיוק כמו כמו הנער שהחזיק את העיתון, אוך שיערם היה זהה לחלוטין, גובהם ואפילו הנמשים שעל פרצופיהם. מצידו השני של הנער הראשון ישב ילד אשר היה גבוה בקצת משני האחרים. כל שערו השחור חולק לראסטות, צבע גופו היה שחור והוא היה שרירי מאוד. אישה התקדמה לכיוון השלושה, אבל לא היה ניראה שהם שמו לב. הילד שהחזיק את העיתון גיחך בשקט. "תשני תנוחה ל –" הוא החל לומר אבל תאומו נתן לו מכה קטנה בכתף, חטף את העיתון והכניס אותו למכנסיו. "מה לעזא –" אבל הפסיק לדבר כאשר שם לב שאישה, ששערה היה אסוף לפקעה מכוערת ועל אפה נחו משקפיים מרובעים, השקיפה עליו מלמעלה.

"שמי תשנה תנוחה? אדון וויזלי." היא שאלה כשעל פניה הבעה חמורה.

"אה... לא יודע, פרוספור מקגונגל, לפעמים אני לא שולט על המחשבות שלי, אני אומר אותם בקול –"

"אוי! אני מחרמנת אותך?" קול שבקע ממכנסי תאומו קטע אותו.

"מה זה היה!" שאלה הפרופסור בנימה מסוכנת. השלישייה החליפו מבטים ביניהם.

"זה היה אני." אמר התאום, "בטעות אמרתי בקול רם את מה שחשבתי." הוא ניסה לשמור על הבעת פניו רצינית ככל שיכל. בתנועה מהירה פרופסור מקגונגל הניפה את שרביטה ומתוך מכנסיו של אחד התאומים טס העיתון לתוך ידה.

"אווווו" כל הכיתה אמרה ביחד והשלושה הסמיקו.

"עונש!" ירתה הפרופסור מקגונגל. "לשלושתכם! פורנו באמצע השיעור? אני לא חושבת שדבר כזה קרה בהוגוורטס מעולם. מילא לראות את זה אבל בשיעור! פרד אתה תצטרך לנקות את חדר הגביעים. ג'ורדן אתה תצטרך לעזור להאגריד להאכיל את הת'סטראלים במשך שבוע וג'ורג' אתה תצטרך לכתוב שורות במשרד שלי שבוע שלם!"

הצלצול נשמע. פרד, ג'ורג' ולי מיהרו לברוח אל מחוץ לכיתה. כאשר התרחקו מספיק, פרד היה הראשון שדיבר: "אני לא מאמין, הזונה הזאת! איך היא תפסה אותנו!"

"כן אה..." הסכים ג'ורג'. "זה המגזין הכי טוב שלי! ועוד מול כל הכיתה? אנג'לינה תהרוג אותי!"

"וואי! למה אתה לא יורד מהחברה הזאת? היא עוד לא שכבה איתך ואתם כבר איזה חצי שנה ביחד. למה את עוד לא זורק אותה?"

"היא אומרת שהיא צריכה זמן." ענה ג'ורג'. "ולפחות לי יש מישהי שתיתן לי מתישהו. עוד לא מצצו לך! אז מה אתה מדבר?" בזאת לי סתם את הפה. עבר זמן עד שמישהו דיבר שוב, לבסוף פרד שבר את השתיקה, ושאל "איפה אדי?"

"הוא ואיליין הבריזו מהשיעור." אמר לי. "הוא אמר לי שהוא ינסה לתקוע אותה היום סופסוף, אבל שלושתינו יודעים שאין לו סיכוי..." כולם הנהנו בשקט. "טוב אולי היום במסיבה יהיה לנו סיכוי." אמר פרד.

"כן הלוואי" אישר ג'ורג'. הצלצול נישמע והם ניכנסו לשיעור שיקויים כפול עם סנייפ.

פרד לבש חולצה לבנה ומכנסי ג'ינס רחבים שהדגישו את צבע השיער שלו. לי לבש חולצה אדומה ומכנסיים שחורים וג'ורג' לבש חולצה אפורה ומכנסיי גלישה לבנים. "תגידו, מה עדיף? החולצה הכחולה או השחורה?" אמר מישהו מאחורי ארון הבגדים ושנייה לאחר מכן הופיע נער חסון שהחזיק שתי חולצות בידיו.

היה לו שיער חום בהיר, ועיניים תואמות. הוא היה מעט גבוה מהתאומים, אבל נמוך מלי. "קח את השחורה, יראו ככה יותר את שרירי הידיים שלך." ענה ג'ורג' בשעמום. הנער לבש את החולצה השחורה והסתכל במראה.

"אדי" אמר לי, והנער הביט בו. "לא סיפרת לנו מה קרה בסוף עם איליין!" לי חייך, לפתע פרצופו של אדי נהיה אדום. "ע... עמ... עמדנו להזדיין, אני נישבע לכם. אבל כשהורדתי לה את המכנסיים... הכוס שלה היה כל כך שעיר, פחדתי להידקר!"

"אתה עובד עלינו!" צעק פרד.

"מה אתה מטומטם!" צעק ג'ורג' אחריו. לי לא אמר דבר, פשוט רץ לכיוונו של אדי והפיל אותו על הרצפה.

"תירגע לי!" צעק אדי מנסה להשתחרר מאחיזתו של לי. "בצחוק, בצחוק! תשחרר אותי ואני אספר לכם באמת מה קרה." לי שיחרר את אדי ואדי התחיל בסיפורו.

"טוב אז ככה..." אמר אדי. "בהתחלה דיברנו קצת... והגענו לדבר על סקס. אחרי עוד קצת דיבורים על סקס נישקתי אותה- היא נישקה אותי בחזרה... התחלתי להפשיט אותה, אבל היא אמרה שהיא לא מוכנה..."

"אוף..." אמר לי באכזבה.

"אבל לפחות יצא לי מזה משהו." הוא קרץ והתחיל לנעול את נעליו.

השעה הייתה שמונה וכולם היו מוכנים, ארבעתם התגנבו לתוך המעבר הסודי להוגסמיד וזחלו כחצי שעה עד שהגיעו. כשהגיעו הם התגנבו אל מחוץ לדובשנרייה ומצאו את עצמם ברחוב הראשי של הוגסמיד. הם פנו דרומה והלכו כעשר דקות עד שהחנויות החלו להיעלם ווילות גדולות הופיעו. הארבעה נכנסו לאחת מאותן הווילות ומצאו את עצמם בתוך בית גדול, מוזיקת רוק של 'אחיות הגורל' היתנגנה בחוזקה, מלא אנשים מילאו את הבית הגדול ובקבוקי אלכוהול רבים הוצבו על כל השולחנות. "סוף- סוף מסיבה נורמאלית." אמר ג'ורג' בשמחה.

"של מי הבית" שאל לי.

"שלי" ענה לו נער בן גילם. שיערו היה קצר ובלונדיני, עיניו ירוקות וגופו מפוצץ בשרירים. הוא לבש חולצה שחורה. "לא האמנתי שתבואו" הוא צחק, כוס בירה ביד שלו. "אתם יודעים מזדיינים כאן לא סתם עושים אמת או חובה ובמקרה הטוב מתנשקים בפה."

"ברור, אל תדאג, באנו לזיין" אמר לי בהתלהבות. שניהם צחקו אבל לי הפסיק לצחוק כאשר הנער דיבר שוב תוך כדי שצחק. "לי, מכוער אחד!" הוא אמר עדיין צוחק. "עוד לא הביאו לך ביד ואתה מדבר על זיונים? במקרה הטוב תביא באבטיח."

"רד ממנו, ליאו." הגן פרד על לי.

"טוב בסדר. שיהיה לכם לילה טוב ומוצלח, אולי במקרה תצליחו לתקוע מישהי- מישהו... אני יודע..."

ליאו ניפרד מהם והלך לדרכו. "טוב, שנידפוק ת'ראש עכשיו? או מאוחר יותר?" שאל אדי בציניות ומזג לכולם כוסיות וודקה.

לאחר כשעה כל הארבע היו מסוחררים. הם צחקו עם כולם והמשיכו לשתות. הם ראו את ליאו ניפרד מחברה-יזיזה שלו, כל כך קשה לדעת אצלו. ליאו היה אחד האנשים היותר מצליחים עם בנות. כל שישי בערב היה שוכב עם שתי בנות באותו ערב, במקרה הטוב זה היה גם ביחד.

לאחר שניפרד מחברתו הוא התקדם לכיוון הרביעיה. "אז מה? כבר השגתם כוס? זאתי שהייתי איתה קודם" הוא אמר והורה בראשו לכיוון הנערה שממנה בדיוק ניפרד לפני זמן קצר. "היא פצצת מין אני אומר לך! היא עשתה איתי תנוחה שאפילו אני לא הכרתי, זה מין משהו מוזר שקשה להסביר... אז, איך אתם מסתדרים?"

"בסדר, אני יודע..." אמר לי. "ביינתיים לא השגתי, וגם הם לא." הוא הצביע על החברים שלו.

"שמע לי, אני רוצה לעזור לך, אני לא יודע מה גורם לי לעשות את זה, ניראה לי שזה האלכוהול אבל אני מרגיש שאני רוצה לסדר לך מישהי. בוא איתי." ליאו הוביל את לי לכיוון נערה יפה.

"שלום לורי, זה לי. לי זאת לורי. לורי, לי עדיין בתול, הוא ישמח אם תזדיינו. בא לך?" שאל ליאו וקרץ ללורי. לורי תפסה בידו של לי והובילו אותו לאחד החדרים. היא נעלה את הדלת אחריה ועלתה על המטה. "בוא תעלה איתי" היא אמרה ללי בקול סקסי. לי הצתרף בהיסוס. היא נישקה אותו והוא שיתף פעולה. היא הורידה את חולצתה והוא הוריד את שלו. הוא ניסה לפתוח את חזייתה אבל לא הצליח, לכן היא עזרה לו ופתחה בעצמה. שדייה היו מעוצבים באופן כמעט מושלם. פיטמותיה היו קטנות ויפות, המבנה היה עגול וזקוף. לי החל לפתוח את כפתורי הג'ינס שלו וכשגמר הוריד אותם עם תחתוניו. לורי עשתה כדומה, היא הורידה את מכנסיה ביחד עם תחתוניה. ברגע שעשתה זאת לי צעק. צעק חזק ככל שיכל, הוא תפס במהירות את שרביטו מתוך המכנסיים הזרוקות על הרצפה. **"****שתק**" הוא צעק ולורי הועפה אחורנית, היא הייתה מחוסרת הכרה. השמיכה שעל המיטה נפלה עליה והסתירה את גופה. הדלת של החדר נפרצה בחוזקה ופרד, ג'ורג' ואדי קפצו פנימה. ג'ורג' הניף את שרביטו והג'ינס הלביש את עצמו על לי שעמד כמשותק. "מה קרה? לי." שאל ג'ורג'. לי הצביע לכיוון לורי וג'ורג' הלך בחיפזון לכיוונה. "מה איתה?" הוא שאל.

"ת- תזיז את השמיכה ." אמר לי בפאניקה מוחלטת. ג'ורג' הסיט את הגלימה מחלקה התחתון של לורי, הביט בה שנייה והקיא בו במקום. במקום מה שציפה שיהיה בין רגליה של לורי היה איבר, זקוף שחיכה לתקוף...

"לי!" צעק ג'ורג' כשנפתחו עיניו לגמרי. כולם קפצו. הם היו על הספות ועל הרצפה בביתו של ליאו. הבוקר כבר עלה. "תעיף ת'רגליים שלך מהאף שלי!" לי הזיז את רגליו ובאיטיות התיישב על הספה שישן עליה. "שמישהו יביא אספירין..." הוא אמר בקול ישנוני.

"סתום ת'פה..." אמר פרד גם הוא בישנוניות. "מה קרה אתמול? הדבר האחרון שאני זוכר ששראינו את הזין של לורי." לפתע אדי החל לצחוק. "פרד, אתה התעלפת כשראית את הזין, ג'ורג' הקיא ולי קיבל טראומה."

"איזה מניאק..." אמר ג'ורג' בעצבים ובעיפות.

"מי, אני?" שאל אדי בהפתעה.

"לא, לא. ליאו הזה, זה אשמתו, בגללו לי כמעט זיין גבר."

"וואי למה אנחנו בכלל מקשיבים לו?" שאל פרד.

"כי הוא כל הזמן תוקע וכולנו בתולים." ענה ג'ורג'.

"אני לא מאמין שהוא עבד עלינו ככה. אבל זה הכל בגלל שאנחנו כל כך נואשים לזיין." אמר אדי וקם. "תשמעו רגע, בואו נעשה מין ברית, התערבות, לא משנה איך תקראו לזה. יש רק עוד חודש וחצי עד סיום הלימודים, כבר סיימנו ללמוד, עברנו את הבחינות, אנחנו רק צריכים להשתחרר מכאן. אבל מה? נשתחרר מהבית ספר המזדיין הזה בתולים? זה אחד הדברים הכי גרועים לעשות. אנחנו ממש רגע לפני שאנחנו גומרים את הוגוורטס, אנחנו לא נישארים בתולים יותר!"

"תיראה, זה לא שלא ניסינו..." מלמל ג'ורג'.

"אני יודע שניסית, אבל חייבים לנסות יותר חזק. חייבים להצליח!

"אני שומע התערבות?" שאל פרד בשעשוע.

"כן, התערבות, כל אחד שם כסף ומי שמזדיין ראשון מקבל את הכל." אישר אדי.

כולם החליפו מבטים. "אני בפנים" אמר פרד.

"גם אני" הכריז לי.

כולם הסתכלו על ג'ורג' וחיכו לאישור... "טוב אני מניח אז שגם אני." אמר ג'ורג'.

"יאללה בואו נחזור להוגוורטס, נסכם את הפרטים כבר מחר... מה אתם אומרים?" שאל אדי כשחיוך על פניו.


End file.
